Panique à bord !
by Ocee
Summary: Après la guerre, Ron s'était dit qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'avoir peur. Finis les Acromantulas et Vous-Sav… euh, Voldemort, rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'effrayer à ce point, il en était certain. S'il avait su…


**Panique à bord !**

**Résumé** : Après la guerre, Ron s'était dit qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'avoir peur. Finis les Acromantulas et Vous-Sav… euh, Voldemort, rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'effrayer à ce point, il en était certain. S'il avait su…

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

**Note** : Le concours d'Eliah sur les Weasley sur HPF m'a fait de l'œil alors voici ma petite contribution (mais je n'abandonne pas mes MM Tonks Remus pour autant pour ceux qui attendent, ça va venir, c'est promis !) Puisqu'il fallait de l'humour, Ron s'est imposé à moi (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis très Ron/Hermione en ce moment XD). Bon, il m'a donné du fil à retordre donc je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'il soit aussi drôle que je l'imagine dans ma petite tête (c'est toujours pareil avec l'humour, à force de retourner les situations et les phrases dans ma tête avant de les écrire, j'ai l'impression que ça tombe complètement à plat une fois que c'est fait !). J'avais de gros doutes sur la concordance des temps aussi…

J'ai donc demandé l'avis de Myriamichou le Ouistiti qui m'a gentiment rassurée sur quelques points et qui m'a même trouvé un titre plus percutant que l'initial « Les frayeurs de Ron ».

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Panique à bord !<strong>

À partir du moment où la guerre fut finie et où il fut en couple avec Hermione, Ron s'était dit qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'avoir peur. Il avait vécu tellement d'aventures terrifiantes, de sa visite dans une fosse d'Acromantulas à leur face à face avec Vous-Sav… euh, avec Voldemort, que rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'effrayer à ce point, il en était certain.

Pourtant, il apprit bien vite que la vérité se cachait dans les dictons « il ne faut jamais dire jamais » et « jamais deux sans trois » – ce qui est un constat légèrement contradictoire en soi, mais… bon, inutile de se refiler une migraine en planchant sur la logique des proverbes moldus. D'ailleurs, Ron détestait les migraines – surtout lorsqu'elles s'en prenaient à Hermione – et il avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de comprendre les Moldus. En fait, il avait abandonné cette tâche utopique justement après la première frousse de sa vie d'homme. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Inspirer_. Calmement.

_Expirer_. Tout allait bien se passer.

_Inspirer_. Là, les yeux clos, il suffisait qu'il s'imagine confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au Terrier.

_Expirer_. Seul, devant un bon feu de cheminée et…

- Aaah !

Ron sursauta alors que Mrs Granger venait de poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien, Ronald ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous me semblez bien pâle.

- Pâle ? Ah ! ah ! C'est parce que vous vous êtes trop habituée au soleil d'Australie Mrs Granger, mon teint est cent pour cent british, se força-t-il à répondre en souriant.

_Oui, c'était bien, ça, plaisanter, ça lui ferait oublier et c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait seulement trouvé pâlot, il aurait pu être verdâtre… _

Il ne pensait pas qu'il connaîtrait une angoisse pareille si peu de temps après l'année chaotique qui venait de s'écouler. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus terrorisant que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Il se pensait immunisé désormais. Et pour lui, accompagner Hermione en Australie pour retrouver ses parents avait semblé naturel, il n'avait pas été question de la laisser affronter seule cette situation. Elle avait d'ailleurs été ravie qu'il le propose et il s'était félicité de cette initiative. Mais il aurait dû davantage se renseigner avant de se montrer si confiant, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que cela pourrait tourner ainsi…

Au début, tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Ils avaient réservé un itinéraire par Portoloin international et, mis à part le sentiment de nausée classique légèrement accentué par la distance subie, il n'y avait eu aucun désagrément. Bon, d'accord, l'atterrissage d'Hermione sur son estomac n'avait pas été aussi romantique et… léger, qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais il avait au moins réussi à ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner – ce qui avait l'allure d'un exploit entre le jus de citrouille qui lui barbouillait le ventre et Hermione qui était dessus.

Par la suite, ils avaient retrouvé _Wendell et Monica Wilkins_ très facilement grâce à Hermione qui avait bien évidemment tout prévu. Une fois dans la salle d'attente de leur cabinet, elle avait appréhendé les retrouvailles, craignant d'éventuelles séquelles en se trompant dans son sort. Mais il l'avait encouragée, lui assurant qu'elle y arriverait sans problème, qu'il ne connaissait personne de plus doué qu'elle. Comme les flatteries – pourtant véridiques – n'avaient pas entièrement fonctionné et qu'Hermione avait sérieusement commencé à paniquer, il avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens et l'avait embrassée – il adorait particulièrement ces grands moyens-là.

Et la magie avait opéré. Hermione s'était instantanément détendue et avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment alors qu'il lui avait pris la main, lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien, qu'il était avec elle et qu'il ne la quitterait pas, qu'ils feraient ça ensemble et…

Un raclement de gorge avait interrompu leur petit moment de tendresse et bon, là, sur le coup, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas fait le fier – et il était prêt à parier que ses joues avaient dû être aussi rouges que celles d'Hermione, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Parce que, même si, à cet instant, Mr Granger – qui se croyait Wilkins – les avait regardés un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Ron avait craint que sa réaction soit légèrement différente quelques minutes plus tard quand sa fille aurait levé l'enchantement et qu'il se souviendrait de ce baiser alors que, lui, Ron, aurait toujours sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne… Mais il avait été hors de question qu'il se défile, il venait de dire à Hermione qu'il la soutiendrait alors il n'allait pas la décevoir.

C'est ainsi que pendant un laps de temps qui lui avait paru une éternité, il avait dû affronter le regard inquisiteur de Mr Granger alors qu'Hermione expliquait à ce dernier comment et pourquoi il se trouvait en Australie. C'était compréhensible, bien sûr – quel père sain d'esprit sauterait de joie à l'idée de voir sa fille fricoter avec un petit ami alors qu'il apprenait qu'elle lui avait effacé la mémoire pour pouvoir passer l'année à camper dans la _même_ tente que _deux_ amis ? Voilà, c'était compréhensible… mais ça n'avait pas empêché la main de Ron de devenir de plus en plus moite de seconde en seconde.

Et puis, quand le père d'Hermione lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas de patienter quelques instants dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'il s'entretiendrait avec sa fille, Ron avait eu la bonne idée d'acquiescer. Il avait senti, pourtant, que quelque chose clochait dans le sourire de Mr Granger quand celui-ci lui avait fait cette proposition. Comme s'il avait eu l'intention de le tester… Et lorsque Mr Granger l'avait raccompagné à la porte, Ron avait compris pourquoi. En face, au même moment, Mrs Granger était sortie à la recherche d'un nouveau patient dans une salle qui était… vide. Son mari, le regard pétillant, lui avait donc confié Ron en affirmant qu'il avait besoin d'un bon détartrage pendant que lui-même s'occupait de sa petite amie.

Evidemment, Ron n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez un dentiste moldu, mais il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu Harry grimacer quand Hermione lui avait expliqué en quoi consistaient les soins qu'un tel praticien prodiguait – de la torture, quoi ! Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il se devait de faire bonne impression auprès de ses futurs beaux-parents et il avait donc courageusement avalé sa salive de travers.

Voilà, voilà où tout cela l'avait mené… à côté de Mrs Granger, sur ce siège qui, bien que confortable, lui donnait l'impression d'être condamné…

Comment ? Oh, non, ce n'était pas sur le siège du cabinet dentaire, prêt à tester les instruments de supplice d'un dentiste, qu'il avait connu une peur bleue. Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas aussi… enfin… heureusement, Hermione avait compris le manège de son père et était arrivée à temps pour le sortir de là. Non, c'était bien pire. Les Moldus ont vraiment les idées les plus tordues qui soient parfois… et Harry avait eu beau essayer de le tranquilliser quand il lui avait demandé son avis par hibou, Ron n'était vraiment pas persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus raisonnable à faire – et c'était quand même un comble que ce soit lui, et non Hermione, qui cherche à être raisonnable, non ?

Parce qu'au final, le fait qu'il ait accepté de se faire soigner par Mrs Granger – même s'il avait pu y échapper – avait convaincu Mr Granger que Ron était assez courageux, qu'il leur faisait confiance et, donc, que lui-même pouvait lui rendre la pareille. Ron s'entendait donc très bien avec les parents de sa petite amie. À tel point qu'ils voulaient lui faire découvrir de nombreuses activités moldues, mettant ainsi sa bravoure à rude épreuve…

Comment ça, inutile d'exagérer ? Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à des bouts de ferraille rafistolés ensemble sans magie pour… pour vous amuser sur un grand-huit par exemple ? Pour sa part, Ron avait béni Hermione de n'être pas d'humeur à y monter ce jour-là parce qu'il trouvait cela plus suicidaire qu'amusant – simple question de point de vue probablement…

Mais Hermione lui avait fait un coup bas. Il en était certain, elle avait délibérément repoussé au dernier moment l'annonce fatidique. Son regard fuyant et ses joues légèrement rosies lui avaient pourtant mis le scarabée à l'oreille. Bon, d'accord, au début il avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle cherchait à le berner. Il avait trouvé ça très drôle d'ailleurs. Il avait ricané, moqueur, en lui disant qu'il avait trop déteint sur elle puisqu'elle se mettait visiblement à faire de l'humour. Mais elle avait répliqué très sérieusement qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de toute façon et qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. En fait, lui voyait bien une autre solution, mais faire bande à part n'était pas la preuve la plus flagrante de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir envers les Moldus et la famille Granger – et la confiance, ça comptait beaucoup pour les Granger.

Alors il avait accepté la mort dans l'âme de les suivre pour ce qui serait probablement les derniers instants de sa vie et il en était là de ses réflexions, comme pris au piège. Au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il serait en bons termes avec Hermione au moment de leur mort. En effet, elle lui souriait chaleureusement, reconnaissante de ses efforts, alors qu'il était assis, plus blafard que jamais, sur ce siège qui n'était définitivement pas celui d'un de ses beaux-parents de dentistes – chose qu'il aurait finalement préférée –, mais bien celui d'un vol Sydney-Heathrow pour retourner en Angleterre. Franchement, même si son père aurait probablement adoré être à sa place, s'il arrivait entier à la maison, il comptait bien lui glisser deux mots pour qu'il en parle au Ministère afin d'autoriser les parents moldus de sorciers à utiliser les moyens de transport magiques à l'avenir ! C'est vrai quoi, Merlin lui vienne en aide, il était dans une boîte en ferraille qui prétendait pouvoir voler sans magie ! Vous y croyez vous ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, l'avion avait atterri sans problème à Londres ce jour-là. Et, bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait payé cher pour ne pas se trouver dedans quelques heures auparavant, à l'arrivée Hermione avait eu toutes les peines du monde à décoller un Ron farouchement agrippé à ses accoudoirs et presque incrusté dans son siège.

Aujourd'hui, Ron repensait à cet épisode avec un sourire aux lèvres – même s'il n'avait plus jamais voulu mettre les pieds dans un avion pour voyager, inutile de tenter les harpies ou les Parques non plus ! Pendant longtemps, il s'était servi de cette expérience comme d'une jauge pour essayer de relativiser ses nouvelles mésaventures. S'il l'avait fait lors de son deuxième pire souvenir, celui-ci n'aurait probablement jamais gagné ce titre. Ce jour-là, la fatigue, probablement, avait laissé la panique le submerger, mais il s'était finalement repris à temps…

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Arrête d'être aussi nerveux, tu vas faire fuir les clients ! le taquina George.

- Tu peux parler, tu n'en menais pas large l'autre soir quand tu devais rejoindre Angelina au restaurant.

- C'était un premier rendez-vous, tête de troll, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu es avec Hermione depuis des mois, tu n'as aucune raison de stresser.

- Ça ne fait même pas un an et on ne se voit presque pas puisqu'elle est à Poudlard ! Si jamais elle y rencontrait quel…

- Mais non, c'est Hermione ! Elle est à Poudlard pour étudier et elle doit avoir de quoi faire avec ses ASPIC, arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien. En plus, c'est la semaine de la Saint-Valentin et elle a réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour venir ici plutôt qu'à Pré-au-Lard, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir, ça va sûrement être torride entre vous, lui dit George en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi et il marmonna quelques insultes bien senties à son frère alors qu'il se dirigeait dans l'arrière-boutique. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Même s'il ne serait plus jamais le même, George reprenait goût à la vie depuis peu et c'était un soulagement pour toute la famille de le voir plaisanter à nouveau.

Peu de temps après, Verity apparut pour lui remettre un bout de parchemin qui lui était destiné et pour lui apprendre que George avait dû s'absenter quelques minutes du magasin. Ron la remercia et, intrigué, il entreprit de déplier la missive tout en retournant dans la partie principale du magasin afin de l'aider à s'occuper de potentiels clients.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lire le mot qu'il avait dans les mains tellement il n'en croyait pas ses yeux – sortis de leurs orbites pour l'occasion. Les oreilles à nouveau assorties à ses cheveux, il resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

- Mr Weasley ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit l'employée.

- Quoi ? Euh… oui, oui. Dis-moi, Verity, tu as vu la personne qui m'a laissé ce message ?

- Oh ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? C'est votre amie, elle était ici il y a à peine trente secondes, je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

- D'ac… d'accord, déglutit Ron avec difficulté. Je te confie le magasin quelques minutes, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose dans la réserve, ça ira ? George ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon…

- Pas de problème, lui assura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Bien, très bien. Ron se força à respirer calmement alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Tout allait bien se passer. Si Hermione avait écrit ça, c'est que... Se pouvait-il que George ait eu raison ? Non, non, il ne devait pas laisser de telles pensées s'insinuer dans son esprit – qui commençait déjà dangereusement à quitter sa tête pour un endroit qui plairait beaucoup moins à Hermione. À moins que… Non ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione, il avait mal interprété ses mots à cause de George, il devait voir des métaphores là où il n'y en avait pas. Voilà, il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil.

Mais quand même, pourquoi la réserve ?

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa fébrilement comme un enfant qui redoute ce qu'il trouvera de l'autre côté. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais la porte s'ouvrit légèrement dans un grincement plaintif.

- Her… Hermione ? murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Une légère mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce pour toute réponse, l'invitant à y pénétrer davantage. Avec la multitude de cartons qui étaient empilés le long des murs de façon désordonnée, la salle semblait assez étroite. En fait de réserve, il s'agissait plus d'un grand cagibi où s'accumulaient produits défectueux ou démodés, et qui aurait donc bien besoin d'un grand tri.

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil et fait un pas dans la salle que les événements s'enchaînèrent en un éclair : la porte se referma brutalement derrière lui, provoquant un courant d'air qui souffla les flammes des bougies et le sursaut violent de Ron – déjà tendu par la situation – qui percuta une pile bancale de cartons qui lui dégringolèrent en cascade dessus.

Ron poussa un juron alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal en massant ses fesses endolories – il fallait _vraiment_ qu'ils fassent du tri dans ce dépotoir, il était presque sûr d'être tombé sur des fourchettes ! Peu rassuré, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'établir la communication :

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Rien, seule la musique d'ambiance lui répondait, n'ayant pas disparu avec le vacarme de sa chute comme il l'avait pensé au début. La pièce étant à présent plongée dans le noir, Ron n'appréciait que peu ce calme apparent… Enfin, il devait avouer qu'il était partagé entre appréhension et… excitation ? Un rendez-vous dans un tel endroit, l'obscurité… n'était-ce pas de circonstance pour… non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça alors il se reprit :

- Si tu es là, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'aurais pu me faire mal…

Toujours rien.

Bon, ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione ce genre de chose, sans doute l'avait-il devancée finalement. Pour se rassurer, il décida d'éclairer la pièce lui-même. Il porta sa main à sa poche afin d'en sortir sa baguette mais il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle avait probablement roulé par terre quand il était tombé.

Bien, inutile de paniquer, se dit Ron, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la porte pour apporter un éclairage, de récupérer sa baguette et d'attendre Hermione dehors, voilà tout, ce n'était pas plus compliqué… Les mains en avant pour appréhender la porte, il avança lentement un pied devant l'autre à l'affût d'un obstacle qui le surprendrait – son cœur avait enchaîné assez de feintes de Wronski pour aujourd'hui à son goût, ou de montagnes russes, si vous préférez les termes moldus. Lorsqu'il parvint à atteindre la poignée de la porte sans encombre, il poussa un cri de victoire et l'actionna vivement pour… se retrouver avec la clenche cassée dans la main ! Décidément, il était maudit !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et décida qu'il était probablement plus sage d'attendre l'arrivée d'Hermione qui le délivrerait d'une minute à l'autre plutôt que de chercher sa baguette dans tout ce bazar et risquer de se crever un œil. Il s'assit donc par terre et tâcha de se changer les idées. Les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière, il lui suffisait de voyager au-delà de ce cagibi.

Dans quelques minutes, Hermione allait arriver et ils passeraient ensemble une soirée féérique… oui, voilà… au restaurant et puis… n'importe où – de toute façon ce serait toujours plus adapté que cet endroit – il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi Hermione l'avait fait venir là… même s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait pu y trouver un certain… attrait… mais non, ce cagibi n'avait définitivement rien de romantique… c'était sordide… étouffant… poussiéreux… probablement infesté d'araignées et… À cette pensée, Ron sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des picotements dans ses doigts. Dans un réflexe défensif, il ramena ses mains en hauteur et se remit même carrément debout.

Non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas senti de petites pâtes velues monter sur ses doigts alors que ses mains reposaient sur le sol. Non, c'était dans sa tête. Mais par précaution, il pouvait bien donner quelques coups de pieds sur le sol au cas où, n'est-ce pas ? C'était on ne peut plus rationnel, dans un endroit pareil ! Ça devait même être truffé de Doxys et, qui sait, peut-être y avait-il même un Epouvantard. Non, vraiment, il devait absolument dire à George de prendre un peu plus soin de ses locaux.

Alors que sa pression artérielle croissait dangereusement à mesure qu'il s'échinait à écraser les araignées éventuelles et à imaginer toutes les sortes de créatures qui pouvaient être tapies autour de lui en attente de lui sauter dessus, la musique cessa. Cela permit à Ron de reprendre ses esprits et, avant de devenir complètement fou, il se résolut à rechercher sa baguette.

Après s'être fait mordre par un objet non identifié, avoir planté son genou sur une des fameuses fourchettes et avoir failli s'étouffer avec une poudre sortie des ténèbres tout droit pour lui asperger le visage, il mit enfin la main sur sa baguette. Les quelques étincelles dorées qui en jaillirent témoignèrent de sa joie. Enfin, il était libre ! Il prononça _Lumos_ avec un grand sourire puis il se retourna brusquement vers la porte mais lâcha presque sa baguette – ce qui annula le sort – en même temps qu'un son entre cri et gémissement. Une ombre de taille humaine l'avait pris complètement de court sur sa droite, d'autant plus qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu des murmures.

Du calme, Ron, même si ça y ressemblait, ça ne pouvait pas être un Détraqueur ! D'accord, un sentiment de désespoir l'avait – légèrement – étreint tout à l'heure mais il mourait aussi de chaud… et là, ça allait mieux, non ? Un petit courant d'air frais peut-être ? Bon, il ne risquait rien à sortir les grands moyens… quoi ? Mais non, pas un baiser ! Ce n'était pas Hermione mais un potentiel gardien d'Azkaban, vous voulez qu'il perde son âme ou quoi ? Il faut suivre ! Donc, il se concentra pour repenser à la soirée qui l'attendait avec Hermione, à son sourire, à leur premier baiser – ah, oui, certes, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait quand même un en jeu – et…

- Spero Patronum !

Un Jack Russel Terrier argenté jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se mit à tourner joyeusement autour de lui, éclairant la pièce de sa lumière fantomatique – ce qui lui permit de constater que le Détraqueur n'était qu'un vieux mannequin recouvert de guenilles. Gorgé de courage et pressé d'en finir, Ron ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir à un autre sortilège, il prit le plus d'élan qu'il put dans l'espace restreint et défonça la porte d'un bon coup d'épaule.

Alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour se remettre du choc et de la lumière vive qui régnait dans le couloir, il se figea, sur le qui-vive. Quelque chose clochait. À sa grande surprise, il constata que la porte semblait bouger alors qu'il était étalé de tout son long dessus et il distingua avec effroi qu'un être humain se trouvait en-dessous. Il se releva en vitesse et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il avec joie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Où étais-tu passée ?

Hermione le détailla suspicieusement des pieds à la tête – recouverte de la poudre suffocante – avant de tourner ses yeux vers le sol. Les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère, elle appuya un pied sur la porte afin de maintenir George empêtré en-dessous :

- Et tu veux toujours me faire croire que tu ne savais pas où il était ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Enfin, Hermione, tenta George sans réussir à masquer complètement son sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais devant cette porte au moment où tu as arrivée que je…

- QUOI ? faillit s'étrangler Ron qui comprenait peu à peu la situation. Alors c'était toi ? Argh ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait Pitiponk sous roche, jamais Hermione ne m'aurait écrit ce genre de mess…

Devant le regard interloqué de sa petite amie, Ron prit la sage décision de ne pas finir sa phrase.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais écrit _quoi_, Ron ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourcil arqué.

- Euh…rien, rien, mon cœur, bafouilla-t-il. C'était juste une blague, hein, pas vrai Geor… ?

Ce dernier avait profité de la discussion entre les deux tourtereaux pour commencer à s'éclipser mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

- GEORGE WEASLEY ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! s'époumona-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit à le poursuivre, baguette brandie en main.

Ron soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ce qui avait été durant plusieurs minutes son petit enfer personnel. Il allait refermer la porte pour tourner définitivement la page sur cet épisode chaotique quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Précautionneusement – son genou lui faisait toujours mal – il se pencha pour récupérer le bout de parchemin à l'origine de tout ce raffut. Vraiment, George avait de la chance qu'il soit là pour le récupérer et il prendrait grand soin de le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin d'un service. Parce que, si jamais ce message tombait dans _d'autres_ mains que les siennes, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état son frère lui serait rendu par sa fiancée…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ainsi, sa deuxième mésaventure n'était pas si terrible. Elle lui paraissait d'autant plus bon enfant quand il la comparait à la troisième. Parce que le fameux « jamais deux sans trois » avait frappé d'une façon… dont il ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir en fait. Tout juste saurez-vous que sa demande en mariage était à inscrire dans les annales des plus grandes catastrophes du siècle. Heureusement, Hermione ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et ils étaient à présent un couple officiellement soudé par les liens magiques du mariage.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi il était en train de repenser à tout cela ? En fait, il se trouvait à l'aube de ce qui aurait pu être le quatrième moment le plus flippant de sa jeune vie d'adulte. Mais, étrangement, il n'en était rien. Il était serein. Après tout, les trois « coups » étaient passés et peut-être savoir cette loi stupide accomplie le délivrait-il d'un poids… Ou peut-être avait-il juste mûri à tel point qu'il avait pleinement confiance en lui désormais, en eux…

Donc, oui, lui était serein à cet instant précis alors qu'Hermione, sa femme – comme il adorait la présenter fièrement à ses connaissances – était complètement affolée. Cela le faisait sourire de la voir dans tous ses états alors qu'il était le flegme incarné. Elle avait peur pour deux, lui n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Tout se passerait pour le mieux. Mais cela exaspérait Hermione de le voir si confiant dans un moment pareil alors qu'elle-même paniquait. Enfin, peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire que cela l'intriguait…

Il était pourtant bien incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi il était d'un calme olympien dans ce qui était l'un des événements les plus importants de leur vie, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait rassurer alors que sa femme souffrait le martyr et s'inquiétait de leur avenir. Sans doute était-ce elle qui lui avait permis, au fil des jours, d'acquérir cette assurance. En tout cas, depuis l'instant où elle le lui avait annoncé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, une petite voix intérieure ne cessait de lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'avait qu'à être heureux… alors c'est ce qu'il était, heureux, plus heureux que jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

Le sourire attendrissant qu'il affichait alors qu'Hermione lui broyait la main ne faisait que la décontenancer davantage encore mais il lui assura pour la dixième fois de la journée que, non, il ne s'était pas lancé de sortilège d'allégresse et que, oui, elle pouvait serrer sa main aussi fort qu'elle le voulait si cela lui faisait du bien… parce qu'il était juste heureux de devenir papa et qu'il était là, à ses côtés, qu'ensemble ils ne craignaient rien, que tout se passerait bien, que rien ne pouvait les séparer alors, oui, elle pouvait serrer autant qu'elle le voul…

- Aïeuh ! Chérie, pas trop fort quand même !

* * *

><p>Verdict ? À quel niveau ce one shot est-il à pleurer ?<p> 


End file.
